A new Inquisitor (Death Battler vs Scritch)
(Shade watches from his throne as he sees Death battler and Scritch duke it out Scritch also transformed into his barian form) Scritch: Alright buddy! Lets Dance! Death Battler: You got it! (Death Battler got out a radio) Scritch: What are you doing? (Death Battler pushed a button and music started playing, then he started dancing, as everyone fell anime style, as Mars and Ashley get up and they both punch him) Scritch: We’re not having a dance off dumb bell, we’re having a duel! Death Battler: Sorry. Scritch: Alright newbie prepare to be schooled by a ninja! I'll go 1st and summon to the field, Mosquito Force! (A small Mosquito was summoned) Scritch: But I'm not done yet, I actvie it's special Ability since it was summoned to my field I can add another Mosquito force to my hand and then I play the Ninjitsu Art of Mosquito Marching! This spell allows me to summon two Mosquito's to the field So appear Mosquito Commando and my second Mosquito Force! Death Battler: And with three monsters your planning to XYZ summon Scritch: You catch on I overlay my three Mosquito's and build the overlay network! (Scritch's monster went into a galaxy and was reborn) Scritch: I XYZ summon Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito! (His number was summoned but Death Battler can't see it) Death Batter: Hey where's your monsters!? (Scritch groans as he brought out a magnifying glass and shows him the number) Death Battler: Oh there it is! Scrtich: I'll end with a facedown it's your turn! Death Battler: It’s my turn, I draw, I activate the spell card! Force Release, now all Overlay Units on your monster are sent to the graveyard! (All of Ninja shadow Mosquito's overlay get sent to the GY) Scritch: Why you piece of- Heartland: Language! Scritch this is a PG rated story Scritch and Death Battler: Ah what? Mr. Heartland: Forget what I said continue gentlemen Scritch and Death Battler: Sir yes sir! Deat Battler: I summon onto the battlefield Time thief Bezel! (A huge machine with gears appeared out of nowhere) Death Battler: Then I active the spell: Double Summon to summon another monster to my field! Time Thief Chronocorder 1st Sister: He now has 2 level four monsters 21st Sister: And with his new deck he's unstoppable! Death Battler: I overlay both level 4 Time Thief Bezel and Chronocorder and build the overlay network! (His two flew into an overlay network and was reborn into brilliant man) Death Battler: Bend time to my absolute control as we calm victory over our foes I XYZ Summon! Time Thief Redoer Scritch: Time Thief? But the database said you use a baboon deck! Death Battler: Hmph! are you talking about Brave Battler? hah! He was weak so I destroyed him! Just like what I am gonna do to you! Scritch: I don't like the looks of this! Mr. Heartland: I thought the Brave Battler was thrown off a rooftop. Death Battler: WHATEVER!!! THE POINT IS THE BRAVE BATTLER IS DEAD!!! Primus: Yes brother, give into your power and show no mercy to those who humiliated you for so long! Death Battler: I activate Time Thief Hack and with this my monster will get an extra 300 attack points! Scritch: But that's not enough to beat me! Death Battler: Then I activate Card Snatch, I get to snatch any card from my opponent, depending if it’s a spell, trap, or monster, so I’ll be taking your Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito. Scritch: You can't do that!! Death Battle: I just did now to end this duel! Scritch: I’ll still survive another turn! Death Battler: No you won't I activate United We Stand and another equip spell Xyz Unit this will give me my monster the power to beat you! (Redoer's attck points rose to 4000 as Scritch shrieks) Death Battler: Now attack Scritch and win me this duel! (All monsters that Death Battler has on the field attacked Scritch directly, dropping his Life Points to 0) Shade: We have a winner! Death Battler wins the match (Death Battler returns to his seat Mimete, Viluy and Eudial walk over to 6th Brother) Mimete: Hey 6th Brother right? Why do you have a picture Hotaru Tomoe? (6th Brother stops looking at the picture and looks at the three very angry) 6th Brother: Scram freaks! Viluy: Sorry but that's not how we roll (Then Eudial snatches the picture of Hotaru, 6th Brother got off from his seat) 6th Brother: Give that back thief! Mimete: Sorry I don't think we can, not unless you tell why you have this picture of Hotaru, do you have a crush on her? 6th Brother: I said give it back! That’s none of your business! Chaos: That’s enough! Give it back to him you 5! (The Witches 5 returned the picture to the 6th Brother) Chaos: Well 6th Brother, it appears you remember your past, and as for you 5, we don’t tease anyone like that, we’re dangerous villains here, and you ladies are acting like children! Witches 5 (bows): Sorry Lady Chaos Shade: Eudial, and Mimete, you 2 will soon be fighting Professor Souichi Tomoe, and Jadeite! Eudial: Who is Jadeite? Chaos: Queen Beryl! Queen Beryl: He was 1 of Prince Endymion’s royal knights, then I imprisoned him in an eternal sleep. Eudial: So let me guess, the other royal knights freed him? Queen Beryl: Most likely, that's why I want you to track them down and destroy them! Eudial: With pleasure! Mimete: I guess that means 6th Brother is gonna fight Sailor Saturn later Cypine: Yeah, I think that picture means something important to him, I mean, does he like her cause she causes so much destruction? (This made 6th Brother really mad) 6th Brother: THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! (6th Brother then pushes Mimete and Cypine and Shade sees this) Shade: A challenge! 6th Brother versus Mimete and Cypine! 6th Brother: You are gonna regret ticking me off! (6th then brought out a black sword as he points it at Mimete and Cyine) Shade: FIGHT! Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite! Category:Scripts